Alone
by Just Another Angry Feminist
Summary: Gwen and Noah get some alone time and spend in the perfect way. A little advice from a friends and some awkward encounters led them to a whole lot of contentment. *Companion piece to The Scream Team and Am I Not Muse Enough?*


**I've already written a story about Gwen and Noah losing their virginities to each other, but I also wanted to post this. I wrote it a while back and figured I should put it out here somewhere.**

 **Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

I was sitting on the couch while Noah put action figures on the shelves. The trig homework I was supposed to be doing couldn't hold my attention so I was watching him. I could hear him humming and muttering to himself as he did his job.

"Are you really going to leave your very pretty girlfriend alone on the couch to put up dolls?" I asked, posing my body seductively on the couch. "We're all alone in here and you're _working_ instead of kissing me?"

He sat the boxes on the shelf and rushed over to me, sitting down near my feet. I grinned and maneuvered myself onto his lap. I made sure my dress was covering all my lady bits before I placed my arms leisurely around his neck.

He rested his hands on my waist, never straying anywhere interesting. I just smirked and leaned forward, connecting our lips. Thankfully, he didn't stay chaste when we were making out with each other. I mean, he didn't push me too far or anything, but things did get really hot sometimes.

My fingers carded themselves in his hair as I pressed the kiss further. Noah let out a surprised noise before moving one of his hands up my back to support me. The dork was still concerned about me even when we were getting really intense really fast. God, I seriously lucked out in the boyfriend department.

I sneakily ran my tongue over the seam of his lips and he breathed out, allowing me entrance without thought. I traced my way around, charting it out like usual as Noah turned into a puddle beneath me. My cute little puppy, he was always so easy.

When I pulled away, I made sure to suck his bottom lip and let it drag across my teeth. He outright groaned that time and tightened his hand on my hip. I expected him to let me do my thing like usual, but he surprised me by tossing me onto the couch and moving over me.

"Hey, are you okay? It was cooler in my head," he admitted, smiling shyly.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled his mouth down to mine to quiet his babbling. He took control this time, something I wasn't really used to. His lips moved clumsily at first until he finally got a rhythm and things got hot, fast.

One of his hands was between my over shirt and dress, burning into my skin through the thin material. I had to pull away from him to catch my breath so he looked at me with raised brows. I didn't know what he was going to do, but he was asking me if it was okay and I wasn't about to stop him.

As soon as I nodded, he dove into my neck hungrily. I tilted my head back and scratched my nails along his scalp as he placed kisses on my skin. Noises were leaving my mouth that were kind of embarrassing, but it felt too good to really care.

I moved my leg up to his hip and hooked it there. I felt the skirt of my dress fall down to my waist as I pressed closer to him. I gasped quietly when his teeth ghosted over my sweet spot and he honed in on it –making me completely forget about my dress exposing me.

"That was a good sound," he praised, kissing the spot and sucking on it.

I tightened my grip in his hair and heard him groan in response. I arched my back to get closer to him and gave him access to more of my neck. While he was doing that, I moved my hands to slide under his shirt. One rested on the center of his belly while the other traced along the line of hair disappearing into his jeans.

"Gwen," he breathed against my throat, pulling away to suck in a desperate mouthful of air.

"I want this off," I told him, pulling on his shirt.

He nodded and sat up on his knees, still slotted between my thighs. I glanced down and saw the skirt of my dress flipped up and my panties were completely on display, but I made no move to cover them up –it would've been pointless anyway.

I sat up with him and threw off the over shirt I'm pretty sure I stole from Noah, leaving me in just my spaghetti strap dress. He got both of his shirts off by then and took the side of my neck in his hands, using it to slowly lay me back down on the couch with him hovering over me again.

I took one of his hands and placed it on my thigh, sliding it up under my dress to rest on my hip. He left it there as he reconnected our lips, kissing me fiercely. I replaced my leg around his waist and gripped his back as our kisses got hotter and more intense.

When Noah pulled away this time he asked me, "Can I try something?"

I knitted my eyebrows together but said, "Of course, I trust you."

"If it's weird or you don't like it or you change your mind, just tell me and I'll stop. Okay?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs soothingly.

I nodded and propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. He moved down the couch and pushed my legs up until they were bent at the knee. I had them pressed together, but he parted them and started kissing my inner thigh. He switched sides and did the same thing before he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of my panties.

"Can I take these off?" he asked, his pupils blown out and his cheeks flushed.

I nodded quickly, making him grin smugly as he tugged the wine colored lace down my legs. There was something erotic about watching him take my panties off me. Once they were gone, he parted my legs again and looked down at me.

Mortification flooded me and I tried to reclose my thighs, but he held them open and looked up at me. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you not want this?"

"I'm nervous," I laughed, covering my eyes with the bend of my elbow. "No one's ever done _that_ to me and I'm nervous."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, kissing the inside of my knee affectionately. "I can stop and we can go back to studying if you want. Or we can go back to making out with our clothes on. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

I swallowed thickly before taking a calming breath and said, "I want you to do it. Can you just hold my hand?"

Wow, that was so lame. Despite that, he smiled goofily up at me as he slid his fingers between mine. Holding hands with him was familiar and it calmed down my frazzled nerves. So much so that I parted my thighs on my own this time and locked eyes with him. I gave a tense nod and he leaned forward again.

He kissed the very top before delving into me. His tongue slipped through my folds and twisted around my clit, making me a whimpery mess instantly. I released his hand and threw mine up to grip onto the arm of the couch as he used his to spread me open more for his exploration.

He licked every part of it and I could feel myself dripping everywhere, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he just lifted one of my legs and wrapped his arm around it to get closer to me. I was gasping and sighing and whispering his name, everything a jumble as I felt better than I've ever felt. Then his lips wrapped around my clit and he sucked, flicking his tongue over it at the same time.

"Noah," I gasped, carding my fingers in his hair as I arched my back. "That feels amazing."

He looked up at me and I whimpered again. There was something so incredibly hot about him looking at me from between my thighs as he devoured me. My innocent little puppy was absolutely wrecking me.

I felt him sliding a finger through my folds as he continued to flick his tongue against my clit. It pushed through my entrance and made me arch my back for the billionth time. He groaned against me before moving his hand from around my thigh to rest on my stomach and keep me down. I reached out blindly with my free hand and connected our fingers again.

Noah and I have made out before and he's slipped his hands into my jeans, a couple of fumbly orgasms have been achieved. Nothing like this, nothing this intense. I don't even know how my awkward, nervous boyfriend even knew how to make me feel like this, but I was thankful for it.

He tilted his head to the side as he slid another finger into me and I felt the coil in my belly getting tighter. I crooked his fingers up against my wall as he continued to suck and flick my clit with his tongue and the coil burst, making me whimper out his name as I clenched around his fingers.

He licked me down from my orgasm lazily before moving back up to face level. His face was slick with me and it was so erotic I pulled him into a kiss. I didn't care that he tasted like me, I just cared about getting closer to him.

When we finally broke apart, I looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, how many girls have you done that with?"

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm, you would be the first. So, I guess I was subpar?"

"Silly, silly boyfriend, you were so beyond subpar," I replied, sliding my hand into his pants and feeling his erection. "Now it's my turn to blow you mind…and other parts of your anatomy."

"Remind me to thank Audrey for the lessons," he told me as I rubbed him gently through his boxers.

"You got lessons from Audrey for that?" I asked, my face heating up as I removed my hand from his pants quickly to hide my face with them. "She knows about this?"

He sat up quickly and pulled my hands away from my face, holding them in his. "Not that this is happening obviously, but I knew I wasn't very good at making you cum with my fingers so I asked for her help. I didn't want you to think I was a sad, inexperienced virgin."

That made me smile and lean forward to kiss him again. "You are an inexperienced virgin, and so am I. That's why this is so amazing, we're figuring it out together. And an orgasm is an orgasm, what matters is you keep trying until I do get there."

He sighed and pressed his lips against mine, laying back down on the couch and pulling me with him. I sat back up long enough to pull his jeans down to his ankles and him to kick them off before I straddled his waist and reconnected our lips. I was sitting on his erection with only the thing fabric of his boxers between us.

"G, you feel so _wet_ ," he grunted, pulling his lips from mine and biting his bottom lip in concentration. "I'm not going to last if you keep moving your hips like that, you're soaking me."

If he would've said that earlier, I would've dissolved into a puddle of embarrassment. Now all it did was make me drip onto him more. I moved hips over him clumsily, we'd never been this close to each other and I was still kind of awkward with being sexy. Not too awkward it seems because his hands shot out and gripped my hips, stilling my movements completely. He wasn't the only one that like how it felt after all…

"Gwen, I'm not kidding. I don't want to cum yet," he begged, his voice cracking and his face covered in a desperate flush. "Please touch me, you don't have to do it with your mouth. Just please, _please_ touch me."

I've never seen Noah this thoroughly fucked. I'd also given him a couple fumbly orgasms, but it was always in the dark of his room or in his car when we were hanging out. I'd never had a front row seat to seeing him like this, actually, I don't think I've ever made him this desperate before. I loved it and made it a goal to get him like this as much as possible.

I maneuvered myself off his lap and pulled his boxers off before placing myself between his legs on my knees. He was all veins at this point, his tip pulsing red with drops on the very end. He wasn't kidding when he said he was about to cum.

I'd never been this close to him before, never this close to anyone. I didn't have a bi-curious best friend who knew about blow jobs, I just had to figure it out on my own. I wrapped my hand around him and saw him thrust feebly into my palm before apologizing profusely.

He was still apologizing when I leaned forward and gave the tip an experimental kitten lick. I felt my nose scrunch up at the unfamiliar taste but pushed on. I parted my lips and slid the head into my mouth, Noah's moans encouraging me to take him as deep as I could before pulling back up.

"So good, Gwen, god," he complimented, sliding his hand in my hair and gripping it tight. "So pretty."

That made me look up at him from under my lashes in hopes that it did the same thing to him it did to me to see me smile at him from between his legs. I wasn't disappointed, his head went backwards onto the couch arm and displayed the hickey I left by his Adam's apple. His grip tightened in my hair again and sent a delicious tingle through my body.

I moved my mouth up and down on him, using my hand to get the parts I couldn't take. He was bigger now that I could actually see him –not too thick but pretty long. I hollowed out my cheeks experimentally and sucked. He thrust into my mouth and hit the back of my throat, making tears cloud my eyes for a second. I gagged and pulled off of him, trying to catch my breath again.

"Gwen, god, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, pushing through his arousal and sitting up to hold me. "You're crying, oh god."

I shook my head and maneuvered myself onto his thighs again. "I'm okay, just give me a second. You took me by surprise is all, I've never done this before."

His hands were playing in my hair, but his breathing was still labored. I glanced down and saw him pulsing between us, he still desperately needed to get off. I owed him that after he gave me an earth shattering orgasm, I wanted him to feel what it was like.

I made moves to go back down, but he held my shoulders. "No, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

I leaned forward and kissed him, lowering his guard before I pulled away and wrapped my mouth back around him. He was more careful this time, keeping his hips totally still and only his hand in my hair being rough.

He pulsed in my mouth right as he said, "Gwen, I'm really close."

I pulled off of him and kept pumping my hand, watching as he came for me. I'd felt it before, but I'd never got to watch it. It was weird but kind of erotic at the same time.

Noah picked up his flannel from the floor and used it to clean off his stomach and my hand before pulling me into his arms. I was laying completely on him, his hands going up under the skirt of my dress to rub my back.

"I just realized you're completely naked and I'm almost fully clothed," I giggled, sitting up enough to pull my dress over my head and making myself just as naked as he was. "Just to even the playing field."

He sat up with me, his eyes never leaving my body. Like I said earlier, I've had my top and bra off with him before, but only in the dark. It was pretty well lit in the store, he could see every part of me now.

"You're so…Your skin's so… _Gwen_ ," he told me in awe, his eyes finally looking up to mine. "Oh my god, come here."

He laid back down and pulled me close, the feeling of skin on skin better than anything. His hands trailed up and down my back, his breathing ruffling the hair by my ear because we were so close.

"No more bad orgasms, tell me if they don't feel like that," he told me a little while later. "Help me get you there, show me what to do."

I nodded as best as I could with my head tucked into the curve of his neck. "Maybe one day I'll swallow…"

"God, I love you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
